Endless Power
by ZeldaRyuuzaki
Summary: Sadie is a young woman who has been living in Wammy's House for almost as long as she can remember. Although her nightmares plauge her sleep, she soon becomes determined to discover what the meaning behind her dreams is. But when a certain man named "L" arrives, she feels as though her entire life has been turned upside down. LxOC and somewhat BBxOC. Rated M for blood and violence
1. Daily Life at Wammy

__Hey Everybody!

Just wanted to start off by saying if you are reading this i am SO honored! This is really such a privilege and I have had to build up the nerve to post this for SO long! This is my first fanfic, so be patient with me! I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible (I hate it when someone leaves you at a cliffhanger and doesn't update their story! D:)

So I REALLY hope you enjoy it! see you at the bottom! Thanks! ;)

Near, Matt, and Mello all belong to Death Note and their wonderful producers and directors! Wouldn't be writing this without you guys!

Sadie, Felicia, Timmy, Toby, Tim, Sky, Christa, and Era all belong to me. :)

* * *

_Dark, cold air brushed against the girl's face, whipping her black hair this way and that. The rain pattered on her face as she looked up at the sky, her expression blank. She could hear the voices of the men coming for her in a distance, and yet she did not feel compelled to run away. The dark figures came closer, even closer now until they were right up to her. The biggest of the group had a gun; he was pointing it at her. Oh god, they really got her this time. She saw the man slowly pull the trigger, and the bang that came slowly afterwards signified her upcoming, inevitable death. She felt pain almost instantly afterwards. She fell to the ground. Oh god, they really got her. They did it. _

_They got me._

Sadie's eyes shot open, and her blue eyes met another's black.

"Good morning, Near," she grumbled, ruffling his pure white hair," What are you doing in here?"

"You were having a nightmare. I woke you up."

Sadie grinned and scooped him up in her arms, trudging down the hall.

"Thanks, Near! Might as well start the day now that we're both awake. What do you want for breakfast?"

The silence that followed only made Sadie grin wider. Near did not talk much, so getting him to talk was a challenge she was willing to endure.

Making her way down Wammy's House to the kitchen, she noticed the clock read 4:30 a.m. She sighed. It seemed her inability to sleep only was getting worse as each night passed by. She glanced towards a doorway leading to an office and noticed a glowing light illuminating the small room.

"Not again," Sadie mumbled as she put Near down on a stool and stomped toward the doorway.

She peered in to notice Matt with his head crouched down over one of his little game consoles.

"Matt!" Sadie yelled, making Matt jump in his seat in surprise, his red goggles flying off his face. Before he could begin protesting, she grabbed his game from him and forced him up the stairs.

"But Sadie! I was just about to save Princess Peach!"

"Yea yea, you can save fruit royalty after you sleep until at least ten," she grumbled, all but dragging him through the hallway,

Sadie walked into Matt's room with him in tow. After getting him in bed, she noticed that Mello, Matt's roommate, was missing.

"Just go to bed Matt. See ya later," she said quietly, already thinking about where Mello could possibly be. She decided that leaving him be would be the best option. He was only a few years younger than her, so he could probably handle himself. By the time that she made her way back downstairs, the ten-seat dining room table right in front of the kitchen was nearly full. Near sat at the end of the table, playing with toys that seemed to magically appear in his hands. To his right sat Felicia, a small girl with big brown eyes, and an even bigger heart.

After her were the triplets, all boys, all equally as troublesome, and all with fire red hair and freckles seeming to cover their entire bodies. There names were Toby, Tyler, and Tim, and they were all throwing little contraptions they made at each other and any other poor soul to get close enough to them.

Era, a dark skinned boy with the mind of an erratic poet, was scribbling some odd writing down on his notebook. He always wore his hoodie up over his face, so the others could not see the small twitch he always got by being constantly surrounded by people.

Next to him sat the two inseparable girls, Sky and Christa. It was obvious from the start these two were not related though, for they were exact opposites. While Sky had blonde hair and green eyes, Christa had pure black hair and equally as dark eyes. Sky could solve trigonometry with her eyes closed, and Christa could recite the Declaration of Independence without a single hesitation. And yet, despite their differences, one couldn't seem to do anything without the other.

Sadie looked around the room, a smirk on her face, and her "nightmare" nearly forgotten.

"Alright, who's hungry?"

* * *

Oh hey~

Welcome back! sorry about all of those new names up there -_-. Let's just say at first it was a twenty seated table..._. Sorry if you got confused but I promise each one of these characters will play a role in the overall storyline! Next one gets REALLY dramatic REALLY fast (sorry about that), and although I am really striving to make all of the Death Note characters as similar to the actual anime as possible, I am going to develop on each of there stories as to make them a more deep character (I mean c'mon, give Matt a break, he had what...10 panels?) Sorry I'm going off again! So I just wanted to say again THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for baring with me through this chapter and I assure you it's not anywhere near over! Okay, i'm going to shut up now...lol. It would mean THE WORLD to me if you reviewed and I would be more than happy to hear whatever you have to say, criticism or not! Bye guys! :)


	2. Mello

Hey guys! So I have no idea whether or not any1 is even reading this or anything, but that's okay! It's just fun to write and express my deep obsession with Death Note 0_o...Anyway...this chapter is...ugh. It's bad. It was a lot longer but it kinda got wayy too unrealistic and just cornier than it already is and...yea. See you at the bottom!

* * *

Sadie decided after finally getting everyone settled the first order of business was to find out where Mello was. Everyone said that ever since some guy named "L" left, Mello changed, and apparently not for the better. He was slowly becoming more and more depressed due to his inability to be a more sufficient replacement for L than Near. He always thought of L as a father figure, and with him gone, his inability to rise up to the challenge has deeply scarred him. Mello is truly terrified that he might be stuck in Wammy's House for his whole life.

Sadie rolled up the sleeves of her worn out fleece and started toward the attic, the one place that Mello claimed his and his only. Suddenly, Felicia grabbed Sadie's arm, and the little girl stared at her with a pleading gaze. Felicia, like Near, didn't talk much, so Sadie was used to deciphering exactly what Felicia was trying to express.

Sadie kissed Felicia's forehead and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear, slowly pushing Felicia's hand off of her own.

"I'll be right back Felicia! Stop worrying about me and eat your pancake!" Sadie laughed, which was rewarded with the tiniest of smiles from the petite girl in front of her. Satisfied, Sadie continued on her way to the attic.

After struggling to remain silent as to not wake Matt from his slumber, Sadie managed to make it all the way to the small door on the ceiling in the closet. Right before she opened the door though, she heard a small click coming from inside the cramped room.

Sadie froze.

She _knew_ that sound.

It was a gun. It _had_ to be a gun. Carla took a deep breath, in and out, before debating whether or not she should go in the room alone. But no, she didn't have a choice really. What if someone was hurting Mello? What if Mello was hurting _himself_? With a small grunt, Sadie pushed down her fears and opened the small door.

"Mello? What's going on in here?" She asked, after noticing the blonde boy all alone in the room, his back to her. She also saw he was holding something in his hands, and deduced that it had to be the gun she heard earlier.

Mello nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun around to face Sadie, pushing the gun behind his back.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have to go play mom for all of the little kiddies?" Mello spat out, standing to face Sadie. Instead of feeling fear from Mello's intimidating posture, she only felt a pang of sadness. _Dear god, he's growing already_ she thought. He was already much taller than her, and suddenly the extremity of the situation she was in hit her. Sadie swallowed her fear though, and replaced it with a soft smile.

"C'mon Mello, don't be like that. Let's go downstairs. I made you chocolate chip pancakes, I know their your favorite," Sadie held out her hand, her eyes flashing to the tip of the gun hanging from behind his back. Mello saw where her eyes roamed to, and she could see a small expression of fear flash across his face, but it was quickly replaced by anger. Soon, his face was turning multiple shades of red, and Sadie decided she needed to do something, and _soon_.

"Mello-" Sadie started, but before she could even get another word out, a bang sounded throughout the room, echoing off of the small room's walls.

Mello had shot Sadie in the leg.

The boy felt a stab of guilt fill him, and soon his expression was one of horror and he dropped the gun and ran to Sadie.

"Sadie! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I'm such a monster that I-"  
Suddenly Sadie fell to the ground, her face expressionless. Mello quickly ran out of the room, shouting for help.

Sadie frowned in a certain annoyance as she watched the dark spots grow larger and larger around her vision. She could feel the pain fade, and soon, an unwelcome slumber wrapped her in comforting arms.

* * *

So...yea...I'm so disgusted with myself this is really bad :P Sorry guys pleaseee stick with me after this chapter i promise it gets better! I would be SO happy if you reviewed! Thanks!


End file.
